Part of My Chemistry, This Jealousy
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: When buying the perfect gift for Rachel for their one-year anniversary, Puck sees something he just cannot believe. Will Rachel tell him the truth? Or will Puck have to ruin what would have been the best day of their lives?


**_This story is dedicated to my 100th reviewer: Princesakarlita411! She requested a Puck jealousy story, so I kind of ran with that. I literally banged this story out in about a day, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rough. I had originally told her that it would take me a week or so and I managed to write and post it in a day. Anyways, thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are truly amazing and the reason I keep writing._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>If you were to tell Noah "Puck" Puckerman that he would celebrate a one-year anniversary, he would have recommended you check into a mental hospital. If you were to then tell him that he'd be celebrating this event with Rachel Berry, he would have checked you in himself. But here he was, at the mall with none other than Kurt Hummel, picking out the perfect anniversary present for his girlfriend. Puck was still shocked by how everything had happened. Two years ago, he was tossing slushies in Rachel's face. Three months later he was singing behind her as she sang with Finn. Three months after that, he was serenading her with "Sweet Caroline." After three months of the train wreck that was Finchel, Finn fucked up and Rachel was crying into Puck's shoulder. Finally, after three months of being in the friend zone, Puck bucked up and asked Rachel out. A year full of fights and make ups later, Puck was head over heels in love with the crazy brunette. Better than that, she was just in love with Puck as he was with her. Rachel was the one girl that made Puck feel worth something. She always complimented him after a performance or a good grade, encouraged him to try his hardest in everything, and constantly reminded him that he <em>wasn't<em> a Lima loser. She even helped him get his grades up high enough to make honor role (_his mom cried when she found out_). Rachel believed in him, and that's what motivated him every day.

Puck knew that one year was a big deal for a relationship, especially for Rachel. He wanted to impress Rachel and show her how much she meant to him. Although Puck knew they would have a lot more anniversaries in the future (_well, he hoped anyways_), he wanted this one to be memorable. He already knew one gift he was going to give Rachel. Puck had been writing and composing the perfect song for about a month now. He was going to play it for her in front of the entire school during lunch. If there was one thing Puck had learned about Rachel, it was how much she loved public displays of affection and other overly romantic gestures. I mean, she'd made him watch _The Notebook_ and _He's Just Not That Into You_ at least ten times each.

The rest of the day was perfectly planned. He would bring her breakfast in bed (_with the help of her fathers and her favorite bakery in town_) then drive her to school. He'd walk her to each of her classes. He also arranged for some of his football friends to deliver roses in the middle of each of her classes, each rose holding a note with a sweet message. The period before lunch, he'd drive to her favorite vegan restaurant and get her favorite dish, vegan baked ziti. Lunch would include the song and another rose, before returning her to class. After school ended, Puck would drive her to the only drive-in movie theater near Lima, where he'd paid for _Funny Girl_ and _Yentl_ to play. Dinner would be a picnic at the reservoir with more vegan dishes and some vegan carrot cake. They would end the night laying under the stars, where Puck would present his final gift. That's where Kurt came in.

Puck knew exactly what he wanted to get for Rachel, but the details were a little fuzzy. He knew that he wanted a charm bracelet, with an engraving of their anniversary and names. He just didn't know what other charms to get or what style bracelet he should get. Should it be gold or silver? Should it be a thin or thick chain? How big should it be? All these questions swarmed Puck's brain as he walked around the store. He had told Kurt every detail he knew he wanted and sent Kurt off in the store to '_do his thing_.' After wandering the store for about fifteen minutes, Kurt ran over and grabbed his arm, tugging him over to a glass display. Puck smiled when he saw the bracelet lying on the white velvet. He motioned for one of the store clerks who came over and rang up the bracelet.

"You're girlfriend is a very lucky girl," the blonde pointed out, obviously flirting. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Um, thanks. It's our one year anniversary," Puck explained, hoping the girl would back off.

"Well, if that changes anytime soon," she said, jotting something down on a piece of paper, "call me." She smiled and winked at Puck who smiled back awkwardly before leaving the store with Kurt. He immediately ripped up the number up and threw it in a nearby trash bin. Kurt shook his head and chuckled. Puck was about to say something when something caught his eye, something that nearly broke his heart.

Across the wide hallway of the mall was Rachel with her arm linked with some lanky blonde-haired boy's muscular arm. She was laughing and smiling, nudging the guy's shoulder with hers, causing him to laugh. Puck's heart clenched when the boy kissed Rachel's forehead. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, buying a one year anniversary present for the love of his life, and he catches her out with some other guy. Kurt noticed Puck's change in attitude and followed his line of sight. He gasped when he saw what Puck was staring at. Kurt was just as shocked as Puck was. He knew how much Rachel loved Puck (_he had trouble shutting her up about it most of the time they hung out_).

Kurt put a reassuring hand on Puck's arm, but he shrugged it off and stormed down in the opposite direction of his girlfriend. How could she do this to him? How long has she been cheating on him? What is he supposed to do tomorrow? How is he supposed to be all happy and lovey-dovey when he knows Rachel is two-timing him? Puck slammed his car door shut behind him and quickly pulled out. He drove right home (_a little faster than usual_) and stomped up to his room, ignoring his mother's questions. He slammed his bedroom door closed and flopped onto his bed, smacking his head down onto his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplating his plans for tomorrow. After two hours of silent staring, Puck came to a conclusion. He was going to pretend nothing was wrong. He was going to go through with everything he had planned (_it was too late to cancel the rose deliveries_) and hope Rachel told him the truth. If she didn't by the time they got to the picnic, he was going to call her out on it. Let's hope the girl he knew wasn't a lying cheater like she appeared to be.

* * *

><p>The day went by flawlessly. Puck had managed to control his anger, performing the song perfectly and keeping a realistic smile on his face. Rachel cried when he sang the song, earning the applause and '<em>aww<em>'s' from their peers. The events of the day before kept digging away at him, but somehow Puck managed to find happiness in Rachel's glee. He was proud that he made her so happy, just by showing how he felt. While the day was great, Puck was dreading the night, knowing that Rachel would not admit to him her affair, and he would have to pull it out of her after one of the best days of his life.

Rachel enjoyed both movies at the drive-in, keeping her petite body wedged beside Puck's. That was another thing Puck loved about Rachel. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his, like they were two puzzle pieces that matched only each other. Puck loved to hold her close, caressing her silky hair and soft skin. He and Rachel had yet to consummate their relationship, but for some reason, this did not both Puck. He was glad just having Rachel by his side. When the time came, he knew they would be ready.

His body stiffened again when he realized he might not get this opportunity. Or perhaps, Rachel already gave away this gift to the other guy. He had thought it was enough just to be with her, but maybe she thought differently. Puck had assumed she wanted to wait and therefore didn't pressure her. Maybe she had been waiting for him to make the move, and when he didn't, she found pleasure elsewhere. Puck's stomach churned at the mere thought of it. It was terrible seeing Rachel in someone else's arms. He was nauseous just thinking about her _being_ with some other guy.

When the final movie's credits began rolling, Puck hopped out of the bed of his truck and helped Rachel down. He led her to her door, lifted her into her seat, and climbed into his own before heading to their last destination. This spot was supposed to be the best part of the entire day, but Puck could only feel that it would become the worst. On arrival, Rachel squealed happily and hopped into Puck's arms. He placed her on the ground and grabbed a basket and blanket from the backseat. Rachel wrapped her arm with his and they began to approach the clear, calm water of the reservoir. Again, Puck could only see that this was the same way Rachel was holding that other boy.

After laying out the blanket and presenting Rachel the food, Puck realized he could not eat without knowing the truth. He put his fork and knife down on his plate and crossed his arms, staring at Rachel.

Rachel's head raised, confusion crossing her perfect face. "Noah, what's wrong?" she inquired.

Puck scoffed. "What's wrong? You seriously thought you could hide it from me?"

The wrinkles of confusion on Rachel's face deepened. "What in the world are you referring to Noah? I may be partly psychic, but I'm not a mind reader."

"Been to the mall lately, Rach?" Puck asked scornfully. "You know, Hummel and I were there yesterday and we saw a certain brunette with her arm latched onto some other guy. Care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

"You saw me at the mall," Rachel said, smirking slightly. It appeared she found this bit of information amusing.

"This isn't funny Rachel. How could you cheat on me?" Puck felt his heart break again, realizing she wasn't denying her being there.

All of a sudden, much to Puck's surprise, Rachel started laughing. Puck's glare became stronger and his jaw locked. He could not believe she was laughing at something so serious. After catching her breathe and calming down a bit, Rachel finally spoke.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded, scrunching his eyebrows at her. Rachel moved closer and took Puck's hands from around his body. "Baby, I would never cheat on you."

Puck got angry, ripping his hands from hers and standing up. "Don't lie to me Rachel! I saw you! You were on a date with some other guy! Kurt saw you too! Are you seriously going to deny what we both saw?"

Rachel stood up and put her hands on her hips, staring Puck directly in the eyes. "I did not cheat on you. I just went to the mall with Jeff."

"Who in the_ hell_ is Jeff?" Puck shouted. Hearing the fucker's name did not make him any less furious.

"God Noah, you are utterly ridiculous," Rachel muttered. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying all week? Jeff is my cousin! He's spending the summer with my fathers and me, teaching a dance class at my studio. He just graduated from NYU with a degree in dance and acting. I've been telling you that he was coming for the past week."

Puck scrunched his eyebrows again, this time clearly in confusion. "Jeff, the guy I saw you with your arm around, the guy who kissed your forehead at the mall, is your cousin?"

Rachel nodded. "I could never cheat on you Noah." She took his hands in hers again and lifted them, kissing his knuckles softly. "I love you Noey-kins."

A smile slowly crept across Puck's face. "I love you too Berry-boo," he replied, shaking his head slightly at the nickname and his stupidity. "I have something for you." Rachel's smile grew a bit bigger.

"Haven't you given me enough presents today?" she giggled.

"This is the best one though," he responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long velvet box. Rachel smiled and took it from his open hands. She opened the top, revealing a gold charm bracelet. The chain was delicate, but strong, with every few chains separated by an open star chain. Each star had a charm hanging from it. The charms were a music note, the theatre masks, ballet slippers, a microphone, and a treble clef. There was also an engraving on the back that read:

'_Rachel Barbra Berry & Noah Elijah Puckerman_

_April 14, 2010_

_Together forever 3_'

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she allowed Puck to take the bracelet from the box. 'I saw it and I knew it was perfect," Puck explained, clasping the bracelet on her wrist. "Well? Do you like it? The clerk said if you don't like it, I can bring it back and get a refund. I just thought that-"

Soft lips cut Puck's rambling off. Small hands clasped at the base of his neck, fingers burying in the little strip of hair there. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly so she was standing on her toes. Before he could go any further, Rachel pulled away.

"Now, I want to give you your present," she said with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Baby, you know you didn't have to get me anything," Puck pointed out, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Trust me, you'll want this gift," Rachel promised. She slowly brought Puck back down to the blanket and lay beside him. She reached down to her purse and pulled out a strip of condoms. Puck's eyes widened to the side of saucers. "I've been on the pill for a few months now, and we have protection. It's the perfect time. I'm ready to give you my natural gift Noah."

"A-Are you sure Rachel?" Puck stuttered. "W-We can wait if you-"

"No," Rachel interrupted. "I'm ready now. You're my everything, Noah. I only want to share this with you." She smiled softly, placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb along his skin slowly. Puck smiled back and kissed her gently, thinking one final thought before making love to Rachel. _Best. Anniversary. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you all liked it. I might be writing more one-shots (if the ideas come to me) because this was really fun to write. If I do, don't worry. Baby, You're Not Alone is still by main project and will continue for at least 5-10 more chapters. I wrote an outline today detailing what I want to happen in that and another story (possible one-shot) I've been working on. I guess that's it. Thanks again for reading and please review! Reviews are as beautiful as Mark Salling's eyes. :)<em>**


End file.
